Historically, horizontal axis wind generators have been more popular and, despite being noisy and necessity of blades realignment towards the wind direction and difficulties in maintenance, commonly used in wind farms for a commercial scale energy production as they have proven to be efficient in capturing and converting wind energy. Vertical axis wind generators are silent, but require larger amounts of wind power, do not need any blades repositioning to capture air flow energy, and easy in repairs and services. Presently, increase of wind power production is achieved by enlarging both wind farms and generators which often leads to negative effects:                air flow through one turbine can interfere with the air flow through the neighboring one sometimes completely blocking it and shutting down this generator;        increased inertia of wind turbine demands stronger winds available only at greater elevations;        working gigantic turbines create their own wind with negative environmental effect.        
The alternative solution would be replacing centralized wind energy production by numerous local facilities for an individual or small community wind power users. Unfortunately, generation of electric energy for residential use was not promoted as much as solar cells and has not seen significant innovations. The most interesting investigations of various wind turbines are cited in
(1) US Pat. No. 2008/0246284A1 in which horizontal C-shaped blades are stacked to form S-shaped rotor attached to central vertical shaft. High inertia of such turbine leads to the requirement of strong horizontal or vertical wind;
(2) US Pat. No. 2014/0021723A1 in which a bunch of small wind generators, attached to horizontal shafts of gradually decreasing length, make overall shape of a tree additionally containing collectors of solar energy. This design could never be used to the maximum of its capacity, complex, and demands electronic control of many blade-shaft pairs;
(3) US Pat. No. 2015/0021922A1 in which vertical three Darrieus blades are attached to top and bottom rings serving as the blades supports and allowing no central shaft. Since operation of such turbine is possible in the horizontal winds only it requires electronic control for turbine positioning;
(4) US Pat. No. 2015/0337809A1 in which barrel shaped rotor consists of numerous curved slanted blades supported by a vertical central shaft mounted inside rectangular frame containing solar panels. Besides being complex and heavy, efficiency of this design, capable of working in strong wind of any direction, is reduced by the presence of central shaft and blocking wind frame.
Against short-comings discussed on above wind turbines, a new design of low cost, non-electronic, small to medium scale production of energy captured from moderate wind of any direction, simple in assembly and maintenance, vibration-reduced, and noiseless omni-directional wind generator is proposed.